


Oh my my

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Breeding Kink, But mostly this is just chan fucking chen in front of exo, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feminization, I need to emphasis that there is a lot of feminization!!!, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Scent Kink, Small Penis, Squirting, Voyeurism, Weird Biology, boyfriend shirt, male lactation mentioned, please be careful!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: "Aww, come on man,” Baekhyun groans, pouting at Chanyeol. “You should have left him like that, our pretty boy.”“Mypretty boy,” Chanyeol corrects as Jongdae puts on Chanyeol’s shirt.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 307





	Oh my my

**Author's Note:**

> Horny hours are on fiercely. 
> 
> **Please read the tags carefully, there is a lot of feminization and female coded language in this fic, please take care of yourself first**
> 
> **World note** My male omegas have a secondary opening inside their asses which is sealed over until they are in heat. When their heat comes, that opening expands over the rectum and for two days acts as the passage to the omegan womb.

It starts when Baekhyun back-tackles Sehun. Sehun’s holding two red solo cups filled with beer and the contents proceed to fly. Right at Jongdae.

Jongdae who had been leaning against the wall as Sehun talked, nodding along to their tipsy maknae’s adorable story and is now currently drenched in sticky, cheap alcohol. Just great.

“Oh, I am so sorry, baby,” Baekhyun purrs, not a bit of contrition on his face. The idiot doesn’t even have drunkenness to blame because he hates the taste of alcohol. Jongdae wouldn’t even put it past Baekhyun to have done that on purpose.

Jongdae wrinkles his nose as the unpleasant smell starts to waft up. He’s too close to his heat, his nose too sensitive. Unconsciously, he releases a small whimper.

“Jongdae-ah.”

Jongdae looks up and meets eyes with his boyfriend, his mate. Chanyeol’s lounging back against the couch, legs spread wide and arms hooked over the back of the couch, head lolled as he stares at Jongdae consideringly.

The room seems to freeze at the tone of Chanyeol’s voice, low and strict. An alpha’s voice. “Take off your clothes.”

Jongdae licks his lips, considering protesting. But the smell is really getting to him and this is his pack. They’ve seen him worse than naked.

He pouts as he tugs his shirt over his head. Jongdae had purposefully put together an outfit Chanyeol would like, forgoing his usual sweats and baggy clothes. It makes it hard to tug the shirt off but he manages it. He vindictively throws it at a cat-calling Baekhyun, smirking when it hits square him in the face.

Underneath, he’s wearing a white bralette. His nipples having been aching the closer he gets to heat and it irritates him to have them brush against the fabric of his shirt. He purposely wore something prettier for Chanyeol’s eyes later. He supposes it’s just a bigger win that he gets eight extra pairs of eyes on him.

Chanyeol leans forward, elbows on his knees as he watches. On the other end of the couch, Jongin in staring intently too, Junmyeon curled under his arms.

Some of the beer had splashed onto his thighs so he shimmies his skinny jeans off as well, happy to be free. Underneath, he’s wearing a matching set of panties, figuring he might as well go the full mile to impress Chanyeol.

Sehun and Baekhyun are both smirking at him. Sehun had dropped the cups a long while ago, leaving his hands free to snatch the jeans Jongdae tosses at Baekhyun’s head.

“Babe,” Chanyeol calls, and Jongdae turns around just in time to see Chanyeol whip his own shirt off his torso, arms crossing over his front as he grabs the hem and lifts. It makes his biceps flex in a way that has Jongdae drooling. He’s almost distracted enough to miss Chanyeol’s toss.

“Aww, come on man,” Baekhyun groans, pouting at Chanyeol. “You should have left him like that, our pretty boy.”

“My pretty boy,” Chanyeol corrects as Jongdae puts on Chanyeol’s shirt. It’s a simple enough large white muscle tee. It’s oversized on Chanyeol and is practically a dress on Jongdae. Instantly Jongdae feels settled, Chanyeol’s musk overtaking the wretched scent of beer.

“Stop being so horny, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae chides, walking back towards Chanyeol before Baekhyun can think to do something as stupid as to pin Jongdae and try to feel up his legs. Chanyeol lets a lot of shit slide but he’s also close to his rut and Jongdae isn’t willing to risk two alpha boneheads going at each other over something so stupid.

Chanyeol seems to be thinking something along the same lines because as soon as Jongdae enters his space he wraps his hands around Jongdae’s waist and pulls him down to his lap.

Jongdae yelps, not expecting the forceful manhandling. He whines as Chanyeol gathers him up, arms going around Jongdae’s midriff until he’s sat over Chanyeol’s groin, bare legs splayed over Chanyeol’s still spread thighs. Chanyeol’s naked chest is hot and comforting, felt even through the fabric of the shirt.

Stupidly, Jongdae feels himself getting aroused. Chanyeol’s grip is possessive as he trails his hands down Jongdae’s sensitive thighs. Jongdae, and the rest of the room, instantly know where this is going.

“Oh ho,” Baekhyun cheers, taking a seat on the couch opposite Chanyeol and Jongdae.

“Stop sounding so smug.” Chanyeol glares. “It’s your fault he smells like beer now.”

“Are you gonna fix that, hyung?” Sehun asks, slipping in beside Baekhyun. Baekhyun switches seats so he’s sitting on Sehun's lap, grinding his ass back on Sehun’s groin. The entire room can smell the sharp spice of Sehun’s interest.

Chanyeol doesn’t seem to care, hands drifting over Jongdae’s bare arms, mouth pressed to the slope of Jongdae’s neck. He’s unusually quiet and Jongdae reassess how close to rut Chanyeol must be.

He gasps as Chanyeol’s teeth scrape across his skin. Jongdae instantly goes limp in submission, tilting his head to the side to give more access. Chanyeol’s hands drop to his thighs, ducking under the loose fabric to trace nonsensical patterns against his inner thigh.

It has Jongdae twitching, thighs jumping to close together.

Chanyeol makes a displeased sound, low and dark. Jongdae whimpers when Chanyeol forces his legs back open using his own legs, slapping the insides of his thighs lightly in warning. It makes Jongdae’s cock jump straight to hardness, the stinging heat of the slap sending tingles of pain-pleasure straight to his gut.

The rest of the room fades away under the force of Chanyeol’s oppressive aura. Chanyeol in rut is a completely different man and it always makes Jongdae feel light-headed with desire as Chanyeol easily takes control of him. It makes him feel treasured and wanted when Chanyeol’s intense eyes focus on him, drowning everything else out.

So Jongdae doesn’t even care when Chanyeol’s hands slip underneath his shirt, obligingly spreads his legs wider until they are hooked on the outside of Chanyeol’s thigh. Chanyeol takes advantage, spreading his own legs wider until Jongdae’s on complete display, his small cock visible against the outline of his panties as Chanyeol’s large fingers bracket it.

“I barely even touched you and you’re already this needy?” Chanyeol mocks, but not unkind. The tip of his pointer finger presses down on the bulge and Jongdae’s hips buck at the sudden overwhelming pressure. Chanyeol’s finger strokes down, quick and fast and Jongdae feels the sting of humiliation when Chanyeol says, “Look at how needy your little clit is, Dae-ah.”

Jongdae gasps, chest heaving as he struggles to remain still as Chanyeol plays with him. He watches the room with half-lidded, unfocused eyes as Chanyeol’s other hand travels up his side until it reaches the armhole of Chanyeol’s tank top, slipping inside.

“Hn!” Jongdae arches hard when Chanyeol’s fingers rub over the soft swell of his breast under the bralette. His chest aches, instinctively arching as his nipples harden further with tingling pleasure. He wants Chanyeol’s hands on them, rubbing them and teasing them.

“Yeol,” Jongdae mewls when Chanyeol’s hand on his panty slips lower. He presses almost cruelly into Jongdae’s small, vestigial ballsack and makes Jongdae flinch almost enough to try and close his legs. But Chanyeol’s legs lift up to prevent Jongdae from trying, so with a small whimper Jongdae stays still as Chanyeol goes lower, over the sensitive skin of his perineum and up his taint through the thin fabric of his panties.

“You’re so wet,” Chanyeol comments as his finger draws nearer to Jongdae’s aching hole. He makes a helpless sound when Chanyeol’s hand slips under his bralette, finally cupping his tit, thumb pressed just below his nipple. “So small and sensitive and needy, are you trying to show the other alphas all your good points, Dae-ah?”

Jongdae’s nearly forgotten the rest of his pack, overwhelmed by the thick scent of Chanyeol’s musk that takes up all the space in his mind, his heart, with every breath he takes.

“Yours,” Jongdae whimpers, turning his head and pouting his lips, begging for a kiss. He feels every bit as needy as Chanyeol is teasing him for being but he wants Chanyeol’s mouth so bad.

“Mine,” Chanyeol agrees, kissing first Jongdae’s jaw and then up until the curl of his lips before finally sealing his mouth over Jongdae’s.

It's filthy the way Chanyeol licks inside his mouth, dominating the space, pushing Jongdae's head back further until his throat is bared to the rest of the room. He tweaks Jongdae's nipple with firm twists, rubs Jongdae's hole through the panties until Jongdae is left mewling, scent overpowering the room.

He is so turned on, he thinks he might be able to cum just like this. His nipple feels unbearably sensitive, his rim fluttering furiously trying to swallow Chanyeol's finger.

"Please," Jongdae begs when Chanyeol breaks the kiss. He sounds so desperate with how breathless he is. He tries to grind down but Chanyeol uses his arms to keep Jongdae pinned, smirking into Jongdae's throat when Jongdae whines.

"That far already?" Chanyeol asks, his hand abandoning Jongdae's ass to ruck up his shirt and bralette, cupping his other tit. “You dressed so prettily for me, shouldn’t I appreciate it more?” He picks the strap of Jongdae’s bralette and tugs it taut, letting it snap back against Jongdae’s skin.

"Ngh," Jongdae whimpers high and wanton, arching his chest to push into Chanyeol's hands. Chanyeol only thumbs his nipples, soft and without any pressure. "Please, please, Yeollie don't tease."

"Yeah, Chanyeol-ah, don't tease."

Jongdae opens his eyes to stare at Minseok who is perched on the arm of the couch, Kyungsoo by his side. Yixing is back too, caressing Jongin's abs as Junmyeon rubs over Jongin's thighs. Sehun has a tight grip over Baekhyun's hips, grinding the older alpha into his cock. They are all watching him, eyes on his body. It makes Jongdae shiver, tucking his head into Chanyeol's neck even as Chanyeol does his best to display Jongdae's body.

"If hyung says so," Chanyeol says, a bit too obediently.

Jongdae yelps as Chanyeol easily lifts him with one arm around his midriff, other hand snaking down to his panties and roughly pulling them off. He throws the pair to Baekhyun and Sehun. Baekhyun laughs as he catches it, making a show of sniffing the panties before he drops it onto his exposed cock, using the fabric as he jerks himself off.

Jongdae can't even spare a thought to make fun of Baekhyun. Chanyeol rubs Jongdae's small omega cock between two fingers, making Jongdae keen, legs twitching. He doesn't dare close them, but it feels humiliating to let everyone see how Chanyeol plays him so easily, Jongdae set to just pliantly take it.

"Alpha," Jongdae hiccups. He wants to be on his back with Chanyeol over him or on his knees with Chanyeol behind him. He feels too exposed, even though it's his pack.

"I'm here, babe," Chanyeol whispers huskily in his ear. He bucks his hips up, the bugle of his cock grinding into Jongdae's ass through his sweats. "Just showing you off, omega. How pretty you are, how soft and sweet. Needy, ready to be filled up and bred, aren't you?"

Jongdae chokes on his own breath, chest heaving harshly as Chanyeol abandons Jongdae's cock, two fingers tracing through Jongdae's thick slick before he pushes them into Jongdae, deep and hard.

"Chanyeol!" Jongdae moans loudly, breath coming in unevenly as he feels his inner walls throb around the intrusion. Chanyeol takes up all the space inside him so easily.

It feels almost too good. Jongdae's stomach drops as arousal washes over him like a tidal wave, until he is drowning. Chanyeol's fingers feel so thick and big inside him, perfect, but Jongdae needs more. He squirms, moans loud and high as Chanyeol begins to fuck his fingers in.

White noise rings in his ears as Chanyeol uses his other hand to go back to playing with his nipples. The pleasure is building so quickly, Jongdae feels like he could swoon with how easy it is to give in to Chanyeol.

"My perfect omega," Chanyeol rumbles, deep voice getting deeper. "So good for me. You'll let me sink right in, won't you? You'll let me show our pack how I am going to make you a mother, won't you?"

Jongdae's ears burn, tears prickle in his eyes. A tight ball of heat grows hotter in his gut even though Chanyeol has stopped fucking him, is just stroking his wet walls with the pads of his fingers. The dirtiness of Chanyeol's words, it makes him feel like he is being slowly simmered from the inside out. He wants to cum so bad, wants to drench Chanyeol's knot with his slick, let the world know that this alpha is his.

Chanyeol's teeth nibble on his flesh, creating a pattern of love bites that make Jongdae twitch with each rough suck, each too hot lick of Chanyeol's tongue. He wants that mouth on his nipples, on his cock, on his pussy.

"After I put my baby in you, you will be making sweet milk won't you, babe?" Chanyeol moans into his ear, fingers moving again. Jongdae’s nipples tighten at Chanyeol’s words, swollen and achy with Chanyeol’s terribly arousing words, teasing ministrations.

Jongdae's omega entrance burns with need. He is going to tip straight into heat after this orgasm, he knows it. Already he feels the desperate ache for the fuck of cock, the inescapable plug of Chanyeol's thick knot. He wants Chanyeol's cock head to notch against his omegan opening, wants that too much feeling of getting womb fucked, Chanyeol's jizz going straight where it needs to.

Jongdae sobs, writhing as Chanyeol plucks his nipple, torturing the bud with pinches and pulls.

"You'll share with our pack, right Dae-ah? You'll go from lap to lap as everyone sucks on your perfect tits to get your tasty milk. We’ll have to train you to make more than our baby will need so you can keep us all fed. You'll do that for us, won't you?"

Jongdae cries, nodding his head and thrashing in Chanyeol's arms. His chest burns, nipples ache as if he is already with milk. His ass clamps hard on Chanyeol's fingers, constricting around them as if it were a knot he could wring dry. He is so, so, so close -

"But it will be my knot you sleep on every night, won't it, sweetheart? They could fill you until you're swollen with cum but you won't get pregnant for anyone else but me," Chanyeol growls sinking his teeth into Jongdae's neck.

Jongdae cums hard. His cock produces a pathetic amount of seminal fluid splattering against his stomach, unnoticed against the waterfall of slick that he squirts over Chanyeol's lap.

Chanyeol doesn't let up, fucking into Jongdae until he is past the point of over sensitivity.

"No more, Yeol, alpha," Jongdae sobs, squirming weakly as liquid fire burns under his skin. He can’t catch his breath, Chanyeol won’t let him come down and no matter how Jongdae thrashes Chanyeol is there, pinning him readily.

Chanyeol does stop, licking up Jongdae’s cheek and catching the stray tears. “So perfect,” Chanyeol praises, soft words and appreciative rumbles. It settles Jongdae, makes him feel like it’s just the two of them.

Chanyeol traces his rim with a third finger, pushing it into Jongdae and catching Jongdae’s gasp of pleasure. It doesn’t feel too much anymore, even though he is still sensitive. It’s a good kind of burn and by the time Chanyeol adds a fourth finger, Jongdae is already panting again.

His alpha easily picks him up, moving them until Jongdae’s pressed face down into the couch, ass up.

Jongin, Junmyeon and Yixing move to Baekhyun and Sehun’s couch, Jongin sobbing as he sinks down onto Yixing’s cock, Junmyeon jerking himself off slowly. Kyungsoo has Minseok in his lap, fisting Minseok’s cock. Sehun is fucking in between Baekhyun’s thighs, his knot already apparent.

It makes Jongdae’s own need ramp higher, whimpering until Chanyeol finally pushes down his soaked sweats and notches his cock against Jongdae’s hole. Chanyeol doesn’t push in right away, teasing Jongdae by slapping the head of his cock against Jongdae’s soaked hole. Jongdae whimpers, pushing his ass back to get Chanyeol to sink in already.

Chanyeol’s tank rucks up to Jongdae’s shoulders, almost burying his face. It smells so good, Chanyeol’s sweat and Jongdae’s scent of arousal coating it. Jongdae opens his mouth to gather the fabric inside, screaming into it when Chanyeol fucks in.

Jongdae moans, jaw slack and letting the tank fall from his mouth, covered in drool as Chanyeol takes over every inch of him. In no time at all, Chanyeol’s cockhead is pressed against Jongdae’s omegan opening, heavy and hot over the entrance. Jongdae hasn’t dilated yet but he can already feel himself opening up, his heat slowly taking over. Now, all Jongdae can think of is how desperately he wants to be rounded, plump with Chanyeol’s children. He wants to nurse his children, his members. He wants to provide wants the pleasure of being taken care of.

Chanyeol slowly starts to thrust, letting Jongdae try and adjust himself. The drag of Chanyeol’s cock inside is almost too much for his oversensitive walls. Jongdae keens, clenching down hard.

“I’ve got you, babe, I’m here. Can you take it?” Chanyeol rumbles, voice throaty and deep. Jongdae nods, sobbing. Every breath he takes makes Chanyeol feel bigger inside him, only Chanyeol’s hands at his hips grounding him. But he wants it so bad, wants Chanyeol’s knot.

Chanyeol draws back, the thickness of his cock easily spreading Jongdae’s struggling inner muscles. Jongdae’s rim clenches down, reluctant to let Chanyeol go. Chanyeol doesn’t withdraw all the way back, stays until just the tip of his cock is inside while Jongdae begs for more.

When Chanyeol fucks in, Jongdae’s eyes roll to the back of his head. The sounds he’s making are slutty, desperate and needy. He can’t stop himself, small ‘uhn, uhn’s’ fucked right out of him as Chanyeol builds a steady rhythm spearing in and out of him.

“I’m gonna knot you, Dae-ah, babe,” Chanyeol groans. Jongdae feels pride rise through his haze of arousal, happy that Chanyeol is enjoying himself in Jongdae’s body. “I want to breed you so bad, Jongdae-ah, fuck, Jongdae,” Chanyeol moans, shifting so his hand is by Jongdae’s head, fucking harder as he leans over Jongdae.

He’s so deep. Jongdae wants to spread his legs wider but he can’t. He wants Chanyeol fucking in as far as he can go, wants his omegan entrance open so Chanyeol would fuck into the channel he’s meant to.

“Please, please,” Jongdae begs, voice hoarse. “Y-Yeollie, please!”

Jongdae can feel his orgasm building in the pit of his gut. His small cock swings between his legs, already hard. Jongdae wants to get a hand on himself, wants to tug himself into orgasm but he needs to brace himself.

“Cum on my cock, Jongdae-ah,” Chanyeol demands, breath hot on Jongdae’s ear as he licks over the shell. “My omega.”

Jongdae can’t even scream. The growing knot at the base of Chanyeol’s cock knocks against Jongdae’s rim once, twice, before finally slipping inside. Chanyeol stills, the heavy sigh of pleasure he releases, the shudder of his body - those send Jongdae higher than the physical pleasure.

With a scream, Jongdae cums a second time, clamping down desperately around Chanyeol. Chanyeol growls into Jongdae’s ear, rearing back until he’s upright, cock fucking in small, powerful thrusts that grind his knot against Jongdae’s prostate.

Tongue lolled out and eyes rolled back, Jongdae cums a third time as Chanyeol’s cock head fucks into his omegan hole.

He must black out because when he comes back into himself, shivering, Chanyeol’s knot is already fully formed, an oppressive force that Jongdae can barely milk it. It hurts in the most satisfying way, bursts of pleasure zinging through him with the ache of being plugged. Chanyeol’s cumming in spurts inside Jongdae. He can almost feel the heat of it, and the thought of how much Chanyeol is releasing into him sends him higher.

Jongdae starts purring.

Chanyeol is instantly back over him, coaxing Jongdae’s trembling thighs to straighten up. He guides them until they’re flat on the couch, taking most of his weight on his forearms as he blankets Jongdae with his body.

Jongdae floats in and out of his own headspace. Chanyeol’s weight, his cock, his voice, it’s all he needs right now.

Eventually, they do sit up, Jongdae limp in Chanyeol’s lap in a similar position to how they started.

Kyungsoo and Minseok take care of Jongdae, wiping him down and forcing him to drink water. Sehun and Baekhyun are the first to leave, taking Chanyeol’s small growly warnings as they are, Jongdae’s panties still in Baekhyun’s cum soaked fist. They both blow kisses to them before they head up to their rooms.

Junmyeon, Jongin and Yixing also leave not long after, Jongin cradled in Junmyeon’s arms.

Kyungsoo and Minseok head out after reminding Chanyeol to feed Jongdae, and then they’re alone. Chanyeol’s tank top is almost cold with how drenched it is with drying sweat. Jongdae tugs at it weakly, mewling when Chanyeol helps strip it off him along with his torn bralette. Jongdae doesn’t let Chanyeol throw it away, cradling it to his chest and breathing in the scent. Chanyeol has his face buried in Jongdae’s neck, mouthing hard over Jongdae’s pheromone glands.

Chanyeol’s knot shrinks down with barely a word exchanged between them, there is no need. Jongdae’s pliant as Chanyeol lifts him off his cock, only a whimper of distress at the sensation of cum escaping him. Chanyeol hushes him, peppering his face with kisses as he carries Jongdae in his arms to their room.

“You feeling okay?” Chanyeol asks, cupping Jongdae’s face.

Jongdae nods, still feeling blissed out. He could use a shower and a nap, but he feels great, the itch of heat momentarily circumnavigated.

Chanyeol smiles, small and earnest, nothing like the goofy grin he has on most of the time. He kisses Jongdae long and deep. Jongdae weakly wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, sucking softly on Chanyeol’s tongue.

When they break off, Chanyeol is staring at him again, that same greedy look in his eyes.

Jongdae rolls his eyes, stuffing the tank top between their faces and presses Chanyeol back. Chanyeol whines like a kicked puppy but Jongdae doesn’t let up.

“Let me rest, Yeol. I’ll be back in heat in a few hours,” Jongdae groans.

Chanyeol pouts, flopping behind Jongdae and gather him up and cuddling him close. “Fine, we’ll nap together.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes at Chanyeol’s faux-benevolent tone, sinking into his boyfriend’s embrace easily. Through the walls they can hear the sounds of their packmates fucking but it’s almost like background music. Jongdae’s heavy lidded eyes fall closed.

Only to flutter open when Chanyeol’s hand falls onto Jongdae’s belly, right over his womb.

“Yeol?” Jongdae asks, sleepily.

“Not this time,” Chanyeol says softly, quietly, that same serious tone back in his voice as he whispers into Jongdae’s ear. “But, can we talk about it?”

Jongdae’s hands twine over Chanyeol’s. He swallows thickly. “Yeah, Yeollie.”

He feels Chanyeol’s smile press into his neck and it brings his own smile out. Chanyeol kisses Jongdae’s jaw, leaning up quickly to place a kiss on Jongdae’s lips before he falls back in place, gathering Jongdae close. Jongdae giggles softly, and settles back into sleep.

{End.}

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to HunnieDae as always for encouraging me on my one track trashy mindset and always helping me out!!! <3


End file.
